


Kanan and Dia go Diving

by orphan_account



Series: Chub Live! Sunshine!! [8]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Butts, Chubby Dia, Chubby Kanan, Diving, F/F, Fat Dia, Fat Kanan, Fluff, chubby girls in wetsuits, lots of butt talk, wetsuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yep, that's it. Just Kanan and Dia going diving. Dia defintely doesn't stare at Kanan's butt for 80% of this story. Nope, just some chubby school idol girlfriends going diving together.





	Kanan and Dia go Diving

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try adding title cards to each fic from now on!  
> [ Here is this fic's title card!](https://imgur.com/a/z9OL2H5)

It was around mid-August, and summer break was ending in a week or so. Today was also a break day for aqours, so Kanan and Dia had a day to spend together. Dia suggested that they go diving, and Kanan agreed, but asked why. She thought that when she took Dia a couple weeks ago she wasn’t really a fan. Dia responded that she liked the view, and noticing that she wasn’t scratching her mole, Kanan accepted the rather short and simplse answer. 

That brings us to Kanan’s family dive shop, where the pair are currently finding wetsuits that fit them. Well, it would be more accurate to say that Dia was looking for a wetsuit that fit, as Kanan had a custom made one for her somewhat recently, a nice deep blue with some pink and light blue stripes on the sides. Given her rather large pear-shape, it was kind of necessary. 

“Dia! Try this one!” Kanan said, walking over to Dia, who was currently only in a swimsuit. This wetsuit looked fairly large, so it had a good chance of fitting Dia, “Here, let me help you get it on.” Kanan held out the wetsuit for Dia to step into, which she did, and then Kanan zipped up the front, which had some trouble going around Dia’s belly, but with some effort, went over her belly and zipped up all the way. 

“Thanks, Kanan,” Dia said, adjusting to the wetsuit, it was a tad snug on her, but she wasn’t sure how many options were left, so she went with it. 

“No problem! Go ahead and sit over there, you’ll want to tie your hair up. I’m going to finish up some of the preparations before we leave!” and Kanan started walking back over to the nearby desk, and Dia suddenly remembered exactly why she wanted to go diving again: Kanan’s butt in a wetsuit. 

Kanan was a pretty chubby girl, it was below the waist where a lot of said-chubbiness was. She had a pretty big butt, and thighs to complement. Her butt almost needs a second chair when she sits down. Kanan was no slouch above the waist either, sporting a surprisingly large belly and a sizable bust. Kanan was currently looking over something on the desk, and she was bending down, and Dia was taking in the view, that sweet, tight, big, jui-

“Dia! How much do you weigh again?” Kanan asked, turning around, and Dia, swift as the wind, moved to stare at the ground. 

“Um…around 90 kilograms, last I checked,” Dia responded. While not possessing a remarkable lower half, Dia had a large belly and a bust to complement it. Were she standing up, her belly would hang over her waist. Dia’s general shape could be described as an apple. 

“Ok!” Kanan turned back around, and Dia’s heaven returned, Kanan’s butt was truly Dia’s favorite part about her girlfriend, though she had to keep a brave face, lest everyone in school know that the school council president likes butts. Dia stared for a bit longer, taking in the sight of Kanan’s perfect peach, her glorious bottom, her beautiful bottom, her- 

“I think we’re ready than, I’ll go get the boat started, and make sure to tie your hair up,” Kanan said, as she exited the dive shop. It was then that Dia realized she had forgotten to do what Kanan asked for some reason, Dia was stumped as to how this happened. Well, regardless, she made sure to do it now, since whatever was preventing her before seems to have disappeared. She then followed in Kanan’s footsteps, out of the dive shop.

Kanan waved Dia over to the boat, and she hopped in, sitting in the driver seat of the boat was Kanan’s dad, who didn’t talk much, but was happy to take the two of them diving. 

As Kanan sat down, she handed Dia her pair of goggles and a snorkel. Dia takes them as she sits down. Dia doesn’t have too much room sitting next to Kanan, but she’s comfortable enough. She rests her head on Kanan’s shoulder, and Kanan rests her head on top. Kanan also starts giving Dia’s belly a rub, which while appreciated, was kind of weird to do out of the blue. Eventually, they reach a good spot to stop the boat. Kanan stands up first, knocking Dia out of her reverie and into another one. Dia got an up close and personal look Kanan’s posterior, that radiant rear, th-

“You ready Dia?”

“Huh? Uh…Yes!” Dia responded, snapping out of her second reverie. Once she put on the googles and affixed the snorkel in her mouth, she nodded at Kanan, who than dived in, and Dia got to see it in action, that beautiful, bouncing behind was jiggling a little bit from Kanan’s jump. It was, to Dia, glorious. Then Dia got splashed with the water from Kanan’s dive, reminding her that the magic was over for now, and she dove in herself. The water felt nice, as Dia was working up a bit of a sweat from the summer heat. 

“So which direction do you want to go, Dia?”

“Let’s just go that way,” Dia said, pointing behind Kanan.

“We probably shouldn’t go out much further…we’ll go more right,” Kanan stated, to which Dia shrugged. She didn’t really care where they went, she just wanted to make sure Kanan was in front of her. Kanan made a hand signal, indicated where they were going, and she could see her dad give a thumbs up, starting to turn the boat. 

“Ok! We’re good to go!” So Kanan and Dia started swimming above water before taking the dive. Once underwater, Dia got a beautiful view of the ocean. The vast blue that was all around was truly breathtaking, the way it moved so rhythmically was amazing in its own way. The boat despite being close by, only a quiet hum could be heard from under the water. Dia thought she could see some blue and pink fish swim quickly by and- oh wait, Dia is just staring at Kanan’s butt again. Dia wasn’t really paying attention to the ocean, but rather Kanan’s thick lower half. Dia wouldn’t say no to Kanan si- 

Kanan started to point up, indicating that they were going to surface. Dia barely noticed, lost in thoughts about something she would never ask Kanan. Dia wasn’t sure how long they were swimming, but it must have been at least an hour, occasionally surfacing to breathe. Once they surfaced for the last time, it was a few seconds of catching their breath, before talking. The boat was a few meters away, so her dad really couldn’t hear any of the conversation.

“That felt great, right Dia?” Kanan asked.

“Y-yeah, the view was great,” Dia said, which was the truth, at least for Dia anyway.

“Did you see that sea turtle that swam by? He looked so cute!” 

“U-um…yeah!” Dia said, reaching her hand up to scratch her mole, which betrayed what she just said.

“Right. So, what did you really see?” Kanan said, with a knowing smile. Dia wasn’t exactly subtle about her staring, and Kanan had noticed it a while ago. 

“Well that’s…umm…uh…” Dia stumbled quite a bit, a rarity for her. 

“It was my butt, right?” Kanan asked, though she knew the answer. 

“What!? No!” Dia said, red-faced, but her tell betrayed her once again. Kanan’s dad heard that.

“Dia, it’s fine,” Kanan said, pulling the seemingly frozen Dia closer, “You like my butt, and that’s ok.”

“But it’s so shameful that I was…”

“Dia you love me, right? All of me?”

“Y-Yes…”

“That includes my butt too, you know. I can tell you that I love how soft and big your belly is. I’d love to nap on it sometime…” Kanan said. 

“Eh!? Really?” 

“Yes, really!” Kanan emphasized her point by shaking Dia’s belly underwater, which startled Dia a bit.

“H-hey!” Dia said, resisting the urge to laugh, as it was a bit ticklish around her belly. Kanan eventually stopped, and the waves stopped too. They decided to swim back to the boat, having enough fun for the day. As they were swimming back, getting closer to the boat by the second, Kanan asked a question.

“So, what’s so great about my butt?”

“Well…um…it’s just so soft looking and big! The wetsuit makes it bigger and tighter! You’re butt’s great, it’s so luscious and full and-“

“Dia.”

“Eh!? What?”

“Take my hand,” Kanan was standing on the boat, extending a hand to Dia. Dia, red-faced, grabbed Kanan’s hand and was pulled onto the boat. Kanan went into the driver area and grabbed something, as Dia sat down. She looked down at her belly, and she smiled knowing that Kanan likes it. Kanan approached the bench with a couple of cookies and some water. She handed Dia a cookie and a cup of water, before sitting down herself next to her. Dia took them and took a bite of the cookie, and it was pretty good. 

“You know Dia?” 

“Hm? Know what?” As Dia said this, Kanan unzipped Dia’s wetsuit, and her belly almost burst out of it, finally free from its rubbery prison. 

“The wetsuit is too tight for your body,” Kanan said, as she rested her wet head on Dia’s somewhat dry and now exposed belly, “Mmm, I was right, this is a good pillow…”

“Ka-Kanan!” Dia said, though she was relieved that her belly was free, removed a lot the stress from the wetsuit and Dia herself, she smiled though, Kanan looked really cute resting on Dia’s belly. Dia went to reach for a squeeze of Kanan’s butt.

“Wait until we’re alone,” Kanan said quietly, without opening her eyes. Dia froze in place but obliged but gave Kanan’s chubby arms a squeeze though and felt the undeniable muscle underneath. She eventually settled for petting Kanan’s head. She was excited to be alone with Kanan, but the boat would take 15 minutes to get back to the dive shop. Plus, they’d have to dry off and change back into their clothes, so it’d be a bit. That didn’t stop Dia from day dreaming about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry if this one is a bit much for some, I had fun writing it though! Please check out the other fics if you haven't! Leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
